One Last Dance
by Ads S
Summary: "Ready To Spend The Next 60 Years Of My Life Without You In It? Whose Ever Going To Be Read For That?" 0 My tribute to my OTP; Delena


One Last Dance

 _"The smallest chance at the perfect life with you is infinitely better than an immortal one without you"_

You lie on the ground; dressed in a pristine black suit, you hair swept to the side in the messy way she loves. You hear her footsteps before she comes; and you close your eyes and listen to her erratic heartbeat. You're acutely aware of her breathing; and the confused face that graces her features as she says, "What are you doing?"  
Your baby blue eyes open at the sound of her voice, a familiar ache setting in as you hear it. She's dressed in a floor length lilac dress and her gorgeous brunette hair is draped carefully on either side. "Waiting for you," you reply- a smirk playing on your lips.  
"On the ground where we first met?"  
You push yourself up. You're easily 5 inches on her; and you tower over her. You do that thing with your eyes that used to bother her so much, "I'm feeling symbolic."  
And then you bring your palms onto her cheeks and tilt her head up and capture her lips in a gentle kiss; full of promise. A small smile plays on her face; but is quickly replaced by a frown when she sees your face. "It's bad," she says; not even questioning it. Refusing to meet up to her claim, you flutter her eyes and say, "I believe you owe me a dance Ms. Gilbert."  
She rolls her eyes, "Damon just tell me; how bad is it?"  
But you can't. You cannot look the woman who is the best part of your life and tell her how 'bad' it is. So you try again, "Just dance with me; please."

She shrugs you off, "I can see it all over your face. How bad is it?"  
You can't look her in the eye; you just can't- you train your eyes on the ground, "Kai linked you to Bonnie."  
She steps back- not believing what she's hearing. You want to pull her close and whisper into her ear that's it's going to be all right and that nothing will happen; but you can't promise her that- so you continue, "You won't wake up until she dies."  
You finally lift your eyes to see her distraught face; and your heart breaks just a little more. And it;s because of you- because you couldn't bloody protect her from one pesky asshole of a witch. She takes in a shuddering breath- trying to wrap herself around the new information.  
"What?!" she asks; as if she thinks she heard him wrong. And you say the 3 words you wish you never would've had to, "He won Elena."

And she looks as you, carefully, "What are you going to do? Damon.." she lets out softly, "Damon!" she says more forcefully; but you pull out before she can ask you once more.

 _"You are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my 173 years on this Earth."_

Because you can't. You can't look the woman around whom your entire world revolves and tell her that you've chosen her best friend. You cannot tell the woman who has been the single most important person to ever cross your path that she will have to lie dormant because her jackass of a boyfriend has chosen someone else over her. You just can't. You brush one hand over the caskett; your brows furrowed.

Everyone goes in and says their goodbyes. You sit on the edge; desperately wanting a bourbon to burn down your throat and make you forget today. You wonder if this is anything remotely close to what Elena had felt. You don't begrudge her for erasing the memories now; in fact- you'd probably do it too if you had the option. But you know that even if you did; you wouldn't take it up. You wouldn't, _couldn't_ insult the memory of what they had like that. You realize that you're the only one with dry cheeks. Even Stefan's cheeks are stained; but yours aren't. You don't have the strength in you to cry.  
Someone nudges you on the shoulder- you think it's Stefan but you can't be sure. Bonnie's about to close the caskett- it's time to say goodbye.

 _"..but I would give it up in a second to be your husband; your partner; the father of your kids.."_

"You could've just told me what to do," you implore.  
"I knew what you were going to do," she says- a smile breaking through the waterfall of tears.  
"You knew that the evil, selfish Damon Salvatore would give up the love of his life to save her best friend?"  
"I knew that the love of my life would stand by _his_ best friend even if it meant having to live without me for a little while."  
And then she tiptoes and kisses you and it's bitter-sweet- because its a kiss that promises more; but there will be any more. But you take it because it's all you'll get for a long time.

"Things are going to be awfully dull around here without you," you whisper.  
"No; it's not Damon- because you're not going to sit around waiting for me."  
"I was thinking of doing the starvation diet," you retort," this desiccation makes the time go faster."  
"Damon," she says reprimandingly, "this isn't going to work if you just- shut down. I need you to live your life; enjoy yourself. I want you to be happy."  
She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, "Now- how 'bout that dance?"

 _"I love you; and I will love you until I take my last breath on this Earth"_

You offer your hand; and she takes it. You slowly lift up the other one so that your palms are mirroring; not touching; but just there. She slowly joins your fingers while you lift her hand to rest on your shoulder and snake an arm around her waist. You bring her close; and she rests her head on your shoulder. Your shoulder is wet and so are her cheeks. You slow dance for a few minutes; just enjoying one another's company. You twirl her around and swing her from side to side, dipping her low and then lifting her up and spinning around. You bring her back down and twirl her once more; the two of you stepping forward. She comes back and rests her hand on your shoulder- and you waltz across the street; moving forwards and backwards.

You twirl her and you dip her and you spin her and lift her and bring her close and waltz at arms length and neither of you want this dance to end, so you dance all over the ground- twisting and turning and spinning; pouring your hearts into the dance. Finally you spin her around thrice and catch her in your arms; memorizing the look of glee on her face. In one fluid motion; you dip her down low and swing her around and then throw her up and catch her. Very slowly; baby blue clashing with hazel- you lower her down. In one ragged breath; she whispers, "Are you ready for this?"  
You look at her for an eternity before you reply, "Ready to spend the next 6- years of my life without you in it? Whose ever going to be ready for that?"

"I love you- Damon Salvatore."  
And you can't bring yourself to say her name; because it will crush you, so you get out an, "I love you too."  
You slowly dip her face; cradling the back of her head- and bring her lips to meet yours. She fists her hands around your neck and pulls you closer; as if there is too much space between you. She tastes of cinnamon and strawberries and the salt of tears. You kiss her like you've never kissed her before and she clings to you and you both lose yourself in the love that consumes you; ignoring the finality of the scene.

 _"Elena Gilbert is the epitome of a fulfilled life"_

* * *

 **Yes; I know it's late- but I honestly couldn't bring myself to write it before; without dissolving into tears. I am crying right now as well- but I'm at least able to type.**

 **So that is my tribute to my OTP; my only OTP- Delena.**

 **Review?  
-A  
(Not a PLL Fan; definitely a TVD Fan)**


End file.
